Burning Legend
by Aurora528
Summary: You can't control your destiny, there's only here and now. Give in to love or live in fear, no other path, no other way, no day but today. FAX, set after MR2
1. Rude Awakening

_**Disclaimer: okay I'm only going to say this once so listen up, I don't own the Maximum Ride books or any of the characters.**_

_**Anyway I don't care for flames so go ahead and waste your time, this is a FAX story so hope you like it, if you do there's a button at the bottom of this page, yeah push it! This is my version of Maximum Ride 3.**_

**Rude Awakening**

_'I can't believe I fell asleep'_ Max thought, opening her eyes. Groaning, she was about to get up when she noticed her head on Fangs shoulder and his leaning against the tree behind them. _'Ugh why me' _she thought bitterly.

**'Maximum'**

_'Oh no, your back, can't I have one day in peace'_ she snapped, frustrated, she looked around and saw Iggy was awake and everyone else was asleep, so she figured he took watch.

**'Maximum I know you love your flock, but you have to save the world'**

_'It's always about saving the world'_ she said rolling her eyes. It didn't respond, angering her.

_'Okay for one stop calling me Maximum, my names Max, and two I know we have to save the world, so i don't need an annoying voice in my head reminding me every 5 secounds, and three I _will_ save the damn world, but I'm doing it with my flock, got it?'_

**'Max your not doing this alone, your flock will play a large part in saving the world, that's why you were all taken from the school. People who are against Itex have hidden that fact from the White coats to protect all of you, but Jeb knows, he was once on our side, but turned against us'**

Max was taking in all this information, _'Wait, us?...Your one of them aren't you, your part of that rebellion against Itex!'_

**'Yes, I am'**

_'So how are you talking to me?'_ she was glad to finally get answers, but was still confused.

The voice seemed to sigh **'I'm like you an experiment; I'm human just with powers, mind powers to be exact'**

_'A telepath!'_ Max was starting to understand.

**'Yes'**

_'So you have a name?'_ she asked, glad that he also hated Itex.

**'Just call me Voice'**

Rolling her eyes, she tried to think of a way out of the comfortable, yet awkward position she was in.

"Max?" she shot bolt upright, _'Iggy? she didn't even hear him approach, must take after Fang, uh oh, big mistake'_ when Max had sat up she had knocked Fang over, making him bang his head on the tree they were leaning against, also making him wake up.

"what the?" he said sitting up and looking around he saw me starring at him a bit guilty, and Iggy who looked confused, "what happened?" he asked shortly.

"Well, I went over to talk to Max and I guess I scared her or something" Iggy answered still a bit confused himself. Fang looked at Max, his face impassive except for a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I was thinking and didn't hear him approach, he startled me, I sat up and knocked you over" Max defended, she then walked over to the fire, passing the soda can her and Fang shared last night.

_

* * *

_

_**Tell me if you like it and if I should continue or not, PLEASE review.**_


	2. What Powers

_**I don't know why I picked Phoenix, Arizona, I guess I just want to go there, but I don't live there.**_

**What Power**

"We've got to keep moving" Max said when Iggy and Fang walked over.

"Where?" Fang asked shortly

Max sighed, _'where to, voice?'_ She silently asked.

**'Phoenix!'**

"Why?" she asked, not realizing she had said that out loud

**'You'll receive help'**

"Sooo?" Iggy asked impatient with the conversation going on in Max's head, Fang elbowed him in ribs, hard. "OW" Iggy yelled holding his rib cage in pain.

Max was pulled out of her thoughts and she looked at Iggy, then at Fang, who just halfheartedly shrugged one shoulder. Iggy straitened and sent a glare over where he knew Fang was "thanks!".

"Anytime" Fang replied back with no emotion what so ever, Max just rolled her eyes at the boys.

"He said to go to Phoenix... that we'll receive help there" she finally said.

"Okay, it'll..." Iggy started but was interrupted by Fang.

"Wait, he?" they were both now starring at Max

"Uh yeah, it's a he" she said unsure, not even realizing she had said it until Fang pointed it out. Her eyes darted from one to the other,_ 'come on where's a distraction when you need it?'._

"Max?" she turned around and saw Angel sit up, _'thanks baby'_ she thought and saw the little girl smile.

"We should get everyone up and head out" Max suggested, going into leader mode. "Alright Angel wake gazzy, Iggy get a fire going, Fang any food?" everyone did as they were told, and Fang just shook his head, she went over to Nudge to wake her up when we heard the sound of wings, heading their way.

"Iggy?" Max cried out as the noises grew louder.

"Erasers" he yelled back, "15...I think".

"You THINK?" Total yelled, now wide awake along with Nudge and the Gasman.

"Well I'm BLIND" Iggy snapped back.

"Iggy's right there's 15, plus Ari" Fang said calmly, we all looked at him; even Iggy turned his head in his direction.

"Huh?" we all said at once, and he just rolled his eyes, _'his beautiful gold eyes...wait a minute Fang has dark brown eyes'_ Max looked again and sure enough they were gold.

"Fang, your eyes" That was the only thing she could say, to tell you the truth she was scared. Was something wrong? Is his expiration date coming?

**'Maybe he has his own power'**

"You have a power don't you?" She asked him when he didn't answer her first question, the Erasers were still coming at them full speed and were now in sight.

"Yes, I do, but can we talk about this later" He replied changing the subject. _'What was his power? Super eye sight or something?'_ she thought as he unfurled his large black wings and took to the sky.

"Alright guys up and away, lets show these mutts not to mess with us" Max said to the remainder of the flock, they instantly took off, leaving only her on the ground.

Fang was already half way towards the Erasers, so she kicked off the ground and used her hyper speed to catch up with him, _'I swear that boys gonna be the death of me'._

* * *

**Hope you like it, I did, anyway you know what to do, if you dont here it is: REVIEW, have a nice day.**


	3. Don't Go

**The song in this chapter is My Last Breath-Evanescence if you want to listen to it, you can find it on youtube or on linewire, I'll tell you when to start the song.**

**Don't Go**

Max and Fang flew side-by-side towards the incoming Erasers, the flock a little behind them. Fang pulled ahead and flipped backwards kicking an Eraser on the turn, breaking it's jaw.

Sensing an attack, he turned, kicking out his foot and hit another one in the throat, it chocked before Fang brought his fists down on it's head.

Max joined the fight and punched the one on her left, before slamming her palms over its ears, making it scream in pain while losing altitude. The rest of the flock flew up and split into two groups, attacking the Erasers.

* * *

Ari hung back, watching the scene before him, Max and Fang were fighting together, so were Nudge and Iggy. He looked over at Angel and Gazzy, they were laughing as one Eraser started pulling out all his hair, a little black dog in the girls arms.

Hearing an explosion, he turned his head toward the sound, Iggy was blowing them up left and right with amazing accuracy as Nudge kept them away from him.

Looking back at Max he saw her get a punch to cheek and his anger rose. Before he did something stupid, a hand gripped his shoulder. It was another Eraser, Clay, now in-charge of capturing the flock, after Ari's many screw ups.

"Aren't you getting in the fight?" the seven year old asked.

"Why? I'll get my fun soon enough" Clay replied

"What do you mean?" Ari asked him, he didn't want the flock hurt, he just didn't have a choice, it wasn't his fault.

"I'm taking out the strongest first, then I'll work my way down" the larger Eraser replied with an evil glint in his eyes. Ari thought about what he said,_ 'I'll take out the strongest first, that means he's going after Fang'.

* * *

_

Max sent a round house kick to the Eraser in front of her, then turned to check on her flock. They were all holding their ground.

She looked over at Fang, fighting six at once and watched as they all came at him at once, her heart beat speeding up, but right when they were about to reach him he shot up with such speed it surprised her.

The Erasers collided with each other, not as quick or agile as the flock, they fell to the ground with a thud and only two rose.

That's when she heard, clear as day, the sound of gun shot. Max looked around to make she none of her flock was hit, they weren't, but where was Fang, she panicked and looked around.

There, she saw him flying full speed toward the one with the gun. Looking at the Eraser, she saw he was much larger than the others, and had long, razor sharp claws.

She looked beside him, where Ari was. He looked confused and a little scared,_ 'but why isn't he attacking us?'._

What she saw next shocked her, the Eraser beside Ari had just side stepped Fangs attack with amazing speed, but her second in command didn't seem to be affected and attacked again.

She watched the fight, the flock seemed to have the erasers under control. It was like she couldn't move, she was just flying there in one place, watching, much like Ari was.

The Eraser came at him, claws outstretched, but Fang was fast and flipped over his head, coming down on the erasers back, and given the momentum, made him drop a couple of feet.

Max glanced back at Ari,_ 'what's up with him?' _she thought, but the sound of a roar had her turning back to the fight. Fang had obviously broken it's jaw, pissing it off even more.

In a blink of an eye the Eraser had raised his gun, aiming it at Fang.

Max flew as fast as she could, but even with her super speed she was to far away. The sound of the gun shoot was deafening and it had everyone turning to stare at the Eraser and Fang.

**(Start the song now)**

Everything was calm, no one moved, even breathed, the only sign that the gun had gone off was the still smoking barrel. Max looked at Fang only to see him fall out of the sky, no sound, he just dropped.

She sped after him, and grabbed onto his torso, flapping hard to slow their alarming descent.

"Fang" she cried out.

_hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid_

"Max?" Fang asked weakly, she tried to bear his weight but it was to much, she was forced to the ground, landing pretty hard.

_can you feel me in your arms?_

"FANG!" he had closed his eyes, and didn't seem to be breathing, she tried looking for the bullet hole, ripping his shirt and trying to ignore the fact that she had just done that,_ 'for gods sake he's dying and I'm thinking of how hot he is'._

_are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

She found the hole, it was in his upper chest, just above his heart, whether it hit it or not she didn't know. The flock landed around them, the Erasers seeming to have disappeared.

Blood was everywhere, covering her hands as she pressed against the wound. She couldn't hold it anymore, tears pouring freely from her eyes.

"Max" he whispered, and she barely heard it.

_i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears_

"Fang hold on alright, hold on" Max said desperately trying to keep him awake. Iggy came over and his hand lightly brushed the gun shot wound.

"We have to get him to a hospital" he said, his hands shacking slightly. Max looked back at Fang, his eyes were barely open, he was pale, and she saw beads of sweat running down his forehead, "MAX!" Iggy called trying to get her attention, but she just closed her eyes.

_closing your eyes to disappear_

_'Please this cant be happening' _she thought.

_but still you wake and know the truth_

She opened her eyes and saw the panicked look of her family.

_Say goodnight_

"M...ax"

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

"No please, please...just don't go"

_Holding my last breath (don't be afraid)  
Safe inside myself (calling me,calling me)  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight._

"FANG"

_Holding My Last Breath  
Safe inside myself..  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath..._


	4. Time heals all wounds

**_Now that's what I'm talking about, now everyone's reviewing. DO NOT WORRY; this chapter will hopefully answer some questions you have. Without farther ado here's the story._**

**Time heals all wounds**

"FANG" Max couldn't believe this was happening, she just wanted to close her eyes and wake up from this nightmare.

Tears bleared her vision, she couldn't feel his cold hand in hers, or hear the cries of the flock around her, her mind was as numb as the rest of her body, but she didn't care, she closed her eyes and stayed like that.

**'Max, open your eyes'** the voice said softly.

_'No... I can't'_ she thought back weakly.

**'Maximum your stronger then this now open your eyes'** it said more forcibly.

She did as she was told for once and when she did she was utterly shocked. Nudge gasped from somewhere behind her, obviously seeing what she was, Iggy was still beside her but oblivious to what was happening. Cuts along Fangs face and arms were disappearing, they were healing. Max looked at the hole in his chest only to see the bullet rise up and fall away from his still body, the wound closing itself.

_'How is this happening?'_ she thought, but didn't really care how, only that it was. She watched as Fang took in a gasping breath, shooting up into a sitting position and looking franticly around him.

Max smiled when his eyes landed on her, she launched herself into his arms, hugging him heard a chocked sob and turned around. Angel had tears running down her face, but was smiling brightly. Gazzy looked shocked, he was standing behind Angel, with his arms wrapped around her. Nudge seemed surprised, as she stood behind a very confused Iggy. Even Total had tears in his eyes.

"What? What happened?" Iggy asked desperately, he could tell something happened.

"I think Fang got a new power" Max replied him turning back to look at her best friend, he showed no emotion as he starred back into her eyes, "was this the power you were talking about?" she asked him, still not braking eye contact.

"No" he answered shaking his head, "I have super senses" we all looked confused at that.

"Like me?" Iggy asked still confused, but glad Fang was alright.

"Yeah, except all my senses are heightened" Fang replied, breaking his and Max's starring contest to look at the blind kid.

"So, you can like heal yourself? From anything?" Gazzy asked excited, maybe now they can finally take down the school.

"We don't know Gazzy" Max answered, "but we'll have plenty of time to figure it out, the school thinks Fangs dead, we'll use that to our advantage and go off the radar for a bit."

"You mean run and hide with our tails between our legs like those overgrown mutts?" Iggy obviously didn't like the idea, but they needed to gather their strength.

"Look Iggy I don't like it either but it will give me a chance to test my new power" Fang said calmly, Max couldn't help but smile at him.

Nudge had been oddly quite throughout this whole exchange, that is until now. "Yes! you mean we get to take a break? This is going to be so awesome; can we go to the beach? Or maybe we can go back to Ann..." She started but Max quickly interrupted her.

"NO, look I didn't want to tell you guys this but..." she looked at Fang, she hadn't told him, and was now regretting it "Anne, she betrayed us, she works for Jeb." She looked at the socked faces all of them wore, except Fang.

"No that cant be true" Angel said, but her voice gave away her true feelings. Max walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry Angel I know I should've told you, all of you, but you were so happy there with her" she looked down then back up into Angels blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter Max, It's not just _you_, our lives are at risk just as much as yours" Fang snapped, he knew she meant well, but not telling them could of put them in danger, "I mean what if we got separated and we went back to Anne's, what would happen then?".

Max looked down and Angel gave her a hug, shocked, Max hugged her back. Gazzy came forward and joined in, followed by Nudge, who was guiding Iggy over. Max looked up at Fang, but he just shook his head and turned away.

**'Time Max, in time'**

******

* * *

**_**Wow, this is like the only chapter in all of my stories that isn't really a cliffhanger, well in mostly ever chapter of my stories are cliffy's, don't know why, but I just love them**_


	5. Time to go

**Yeah I think I got a bit carried away there, the last two chapters that use to be here I got rid of because it wasn't what I had in mind and I only realized it when I reread them. I got sidetracked, so I deleted them to get back on my original idea!**

**Time to go**

They had been flying for a while now, Max was leading and Fang glided a couple feet behind them. Nudge had tried to get him to play a game with them, but she got no response.

"Max I'm hungry" Nudge whined, they were all surprised she held out this long.

"Alright we'll stop at the next city we come to" Max answered, only to hear a chorus of cheers from behind her. _'Where are we?'_ she asked the voice.

**'Far from Itex!'** he stated causing her to sigh and roll her eyes.

_'Can you be any more cryptic?'_ she asked him.

**'Actually, I can'** he replied, making Max once again roll her eyes.

_'Hey if you were always on our side why the brain attacks?'_ she all but demanded.

**'A side effect unfortunately and besides you wouldn't have listened otherwise'** he replied almost defending himself.

_'Whatever'_ Max thought back, she saw a McDonalds and motioned for the flock to land.

"Where are we?" Total asked as they walked toward the fast food place.

"I don't know" Max replied "any idea's?" she asked Fang who didn't even look at her, "alright, well w...".

"Colorado!" she was interrupted by none other than dark and broody himself, who was staring off into space, or at least she thought he was.

"How do you know?" Total interrogated.

"Is it another one of your powers, can you like sense where anyone is, or like you know where you are at all times?" Nudge asked excitedly.

"No, there's a sign over there" they looked and sure enough there was a sign, only it was about a mile away. Okay that was exaggerating, but it was really far, too far for the rest of them to read.

"You can read that?" Gazzy asked shocked, "what's it say?".

"It says welcome to 'White River National Park' which is in Colorado" he answered nonchalantly, while everyone else stared in shock.

"Man that power is awesome" Gazzy exploded, talking excitedly to Iggy, and explaining how far away the sign was. They walked through the doors and up to the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you" asked a girl about their age, she eyed Fang, who wasn't paying any attention to her; it was obvious she liked him.

"We'll have 12 big Macs, 12 large fries, and 12 milkshakes all vanilla" Max said, a little annoyed at her staring at Fang, she looked shocked at all the food but quickly typed everything in on the register.

"That'll be $45.95" She said, and Max handed her the credit card Fang had gotten from Anne, "Thank you, your food will be ready in a couple minutes" Max just nodded. They walked to a table in the far back, Nudge, angel and Max on one side, Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang on the other, while Total curled up on the floor, grumbling slightly.

"Here you go" the cashier girl said as she handed them their food, "would you be needing anything else?" she asked, having offered to take the food to them herself.

"Nope we're fine" Angel said hurriedly, wanting her to go,_ 'man is everyone after Fang?'_ she thought. Once the waitress left they started eating, the conversation was light, mostly between Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy.

* * *

In the kitchen, the waiter was pacing back and forth; there was something about those people out there, something... different.

"Kylie?" she jumped about a foot in the air, and turned quickly to glare at her best friend, who she hadn't even heard approaching.

"Wolf, don't do that!" she whispered harshly, but then smiled at him, as he walked towards her.

"What's got you all jumpy?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"There's 6 people out there and I don't know, there's something not right about them" Kylie answered; she peeked around the corner and stared at the oldest girl at the table, Wolf joining her.

"That them?" she nodded, and he studied them, the guys backs were to him, but he could slightly make out their faces.

"I think we should leave!" he said quietly, not taking his eyes off the people, he saw the youngest girls head shoot up, and look at him as if trying to read something.

"Alright!" Kylie muttered looking back and forth from the girl to Wolf. They left through the back door, Wolf walking fast as to put enough distance between him and the restaurant as he could, leaving Kylie to jog behind him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she demanded, catching up to him.

"Nothing" was his short reply, but she wasn't falling for that.

"Wolf!" her tone clearly told him that he had little choice but to tell her.

"The youngest one" he started and Kylie nodded, "It was like she was in my head". Kylie looked at him, and then her eyes drifted back to the restaurant, glaring at the door.

"You think their Erasers?"

* * *

**Man I love cliffy's their so much fun, don't worry I will be updating soon.**


	6. Only Human

**Hey sorry for the long wait, quarterly's, had to study for them, and I'm happy to say I aced my Math and tests, everything else I got in the eighties, figures I'd pass math (I suck at it, well, all except Algebra) but anyway I don't think you want to here about my grades so here's the story.**

**Only Human**

_'I think we should go'_ Angels head shoot up, looking straight at an older boy, half hidden by a wall, the waitress standing beside him.

"Angel, you ok?" Max asked seeing the young girl's expression; one they all knew too well, _'she's reading someone's mind'_. Max looked around, but only caught a glimpse of two people before they hid back behind the wall that led to the kitchen.

"Guy's let's go" Max said, Nudge looked up perplexed, Gazzy and Iggy just groaned, while Fang simply sat there, his arms crossed.

"But we haven't finished eating, and I don't see any danger" Gazzy complained, he looked around before looking back at Max.

"Take it with you!" she ordered, then stood up, heading toward the door.

**'A wise decision Max'** the voice said.

_'So we were in danger!'_ she thought back.

**'Not necessarily'** was his short reply.

_'What the hell does that mean?'_ she demanded, but got no answer. Max sighed and looked back at her flock, her family, _'danger follows us no matter where we are, we're never safe'_ she thought sadly.

Once outside they walked toward the forest, making sure no one was around they unfurled their wings and shoot into the sky.

A half hour later, they landed in a clearing, still in White River Park. There was a stream nearby, so they each took turns washing in it.

It was getting dark, the sun slowly receding behind the mountains that seemed to surround the woods. They had already made a fire, and were now sitting around it, talking, well all except two.

Max just watched the others trying to ignore Fang who was sitting across from her, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. She tried, she really did, but she found her eyes kept returning to stare at his face.

_'Ugh, this is so frustrating'_ she thought, her eyes once again drawn to his closed ones.

"I'll take first watch" Max declared when she saw Nudge and Angel yawn, "the rest of you get some sleep". Nodding everyone went and laid down, all except Fang that is.

They sat in silence for the longest time, both of them just starring off into space. When Fang knew for a fact that the rest of the flock was asleep he looked at her, sitting across from him, the firelight hitting her face, lighting up her eyes.

"You should have told us Max" he stated calmly, and when their eyes met, he saw guilt, but also sadness.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I kinda just pushed it to the back of my head" she looked down, starring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"It was a mistake" she whispered, not even the flock with their heightened senesces would have heard it, only Iggy would have, but she forgot that Fang to had extremely good hearing. Looking up she caught the small smirk that spread over his face, but it was gone before she could even blink, if it was even there to begin with.

"Yeah, it was" Fang said lightly, Max flinched and looked back down, while he stood up, "but hey, we're only human".

Her head shot up at that, but he had already turned around and started walking over to a nearby tree. She continued to watch him as he laid down, thinking about what he said.

_'That's the problem, we're not human'_ she thought sadly, starring into the fire, a longing look on her face.

**'Say's who!'** the voice chimed in, it wasn't a question, more like a statement, **'tell me Max, what does it mean to be human?'**

_'Do I look like a dictionary to you?' _she snapped, a little annoyed, _'I mean of course we aren't human we're part bird'_ she continued as if she was trying to convince herself, and not the voice in her head.

**'Humans are living, breathing entities capable of feeling and showing emotions, such as love, hate, compassion, and indifference. Some, but not all, humans are considerate and generous. Humans are fallible, although some deny that. Most, but not all, humans are forgiving of the faults of others'** the voice stated.

**'Do you not show those qualities? Do you not show compassion? Understanding?'** he asked simply.

"Y... yes" she stuttered, not knowing that she had actually said that out loud, but not caring either way.

**'Then your human'** Max couldn't explain it, but it was like a weight had lifted off her shoulders, she felt happiness, relief mostly because she now knew something nobody, not even the school could take away from her, her humanity.

* * *

"Sir the trackers, they've deactivated" a man stated, he was wearing a long white lab coat, and was leaning over a monitor, that showed a map of the world.

"What? That's impossible" Jeb all but screamed at the scientist, he walked over and pushed the man out of the way. He clicked on some things and typed furiously on the keys, "Where were they last spotted?" Jeb asked annoyed.

"Colorado, in White River Park" the lab coat stated, reading the stats on the clip board.

"How could this have happened?" Jeb asked, talking to himself.

"Well it's impossible to get the chip removed without permanently losing the use of the arm, so it must be an outside disturbance, a disrupter perhaps" the scientist informed the man, who was still typing away on the computer.

"All six trackers have been deactivated!" Jeb stated, he turned to the other man in the room, "I want Erasers up there, find them, bring Max and Fang back here, then find out what caused the disruption" he ordered, the man nodded, quickly leaving the room.

_'Damn it what could have done this... or who?'_ he thought, walking over to a file cabinet, he opened it and pulled out a large file.

"And here I thought you were dead... Kylie" Jeb closed the file and headed towards the door, his frown was now a cold, unnerving grin.

* * *

**OHHH, wonder what's going to happen next? Well I know, but it's still fun to tease people, ya know? Anyway as not to create any confusion, Jeb is not Max's father, well he may be, but I don't want to spoil the punch line so I'll keep it at that.**


	7. Friend or Foe

**Wow its been awhile.... sorry about that, hope you can forgive me. Well because i haven't updated in awhile here's the eagerly waited, awesome (in my opinion) chapter.**

**Oh and I revised some of the earlier chapters, ya know fixed a few things.**

**Friend or Foe**

Max smiled, listening to Nudge go on and on about all the different animals in the forest. Iggy was next to her, seeming interested, while Angel tried to teach Gazzy some kind of hand game she had picked up at some point, Total sleeping near her feet.

She looked around, trying to find Fang, but he was no where in sight. Getting up, she walked towards the river, and sure enough there he was, crouching down by the water. He stood, turning towards her.

"Max" he greeted quietly.

"I think we should get going, there could be Erasers in the area, especially after what happened yesterday" she said, trying to unsuccessfully run her hands through her wavy brown hair which was knotted at the moment. He nodded and was about to head back to camp when a strange sound reached his heightened ears.

Quicker than Max had ever seen him move, Fang placed himself in front of her, catching an arrow right before it embedded itself in his neck.

Her eyes narrowed and she scanned the trees around them, looking for their attacker.

"Can you see them?" she asked quietly.

"No, but I can smell him" Fang growled, stepping forward slightly.

"Lets ge..." Max began to say, but was interrupted by something sharp being pressed against her neck. Fang turned, his eyes once again gold.

He saw the waitress from before, her dirty blonde hair falling to just below her shoulders, and her dark green eyes glaring at him. "Don't move" she ordered, but he was more surprised that he hadn't sensed her come up behind them.

"Who are you?" Max demanded, as they began to hear approaching footsteps.

"As if you don't know" a new voice growled and a teenager with scruffy brown hair came into view. His eyes were a startling blue that seemed to pierce your very soul, but the only thing Fang really cared about was the fact that he had a crossbow clutched in his right hand.

"What the hell are you talking about" Max blurted out, not caring if she cursed or not.

"Oh please, The School sent you didn't they" the blonde accused, digging her hunting knife even deeper. Fangs eyes narrowed even more, glancing from the blade to the crossbow.

"The School..." Max began but once again was cut off.

"Just kill her" the blue eyes male ordered, pointing his own weapon at Fang, "I don't know how you caught my other arrow, but it wont happen again."

**'Do something Maximum'** the voice urged and she had to refrain herself from giving him a sarcastic remark. She met eyes with her second in command and immediately knew he had a plan. He straightened up, their attacker tightening his grip on the trigger.

After a split second Fang quickly unfurled his jet black wings, their large size successfully slamming into Max and her attacker, sending them both to the ground. She received a small cut on her neck from the knife, but it didn't even register in her mind as she rolled away from the blonde and onto her feet.

An arrow flew through the air, sinking into Fangs upper thigh. He grunted, pulling his wings in closer and kicking his good leg out towards the other male.

"Wolf" the waitress cried out, picking herself up off the ground. The males continued to fight, and Max caught her off guard with a sweep kick, sending back down onto the muddy river bank.

Fang favored his left leg though not showing any signs of pain other than the occasional grunt. His opponent jumped back slightly, loading another arrow, and aiming it at the dark haired teens neck. He fired and Fang dodged to the left, causing the projectile to bury itself in his right wing.

He knew he could heal, but apparently not when the offending weapon was still imbedded in his body. He didn't know the extent of his powers, who knew if he could survive an arrow to the neck, or head for that matter.

All of a sudden, a soft musical whistle filled the air and everyone froze, unable to move. A girl walked towards them, looking to be around 10 years old with curly light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Angel stepped out behind her followed by the rest of the flock and another girl they didn't recognize.

"Wow, I didn't know you were actually going to try and kill them" the girl around 13 said lightly, glancing from Fangs bloody wounds to the cut on Max's neck. She then laughed, straight black hair falling into her brown eyes.

The whistling stopped and the 4 fighters were released, looking murderous.

"Siren! What'd I tell you about using that on us" the guy named Wolf snapped.

"You were trying to kill them, I had to stop you" the little girl defended.

"As if they could" Max remarked, pinning the waitress to the ground, as Fang took advantage of this distraction and sent a punch towards his own opponents jaw.

"Guys stop" Gazzy yelled, watching the blue eyed male stumble into a tree.

"Look we did as you said and went after the others, but Angle here..." the black haired teen started, nodding towards the white winged girl, "knew we were coming and spoke to us through telepathy."

"They're from The School like us" the one they called Siren added.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere" the blonde said, looking at Fang, "When we broke out we took a bunch of files with us, your picture doesn't do you justice" she smiled and Max tightened her grip on the girl arm, keeping her pinned.

"Enough of this, ever think that maybe they were lying and that the only reason his picture was there was because he works with them" Wolf growled dangerously, aiming another arrow at Fang.

"Is he really going to try and shoot him?" Gazzy asked Nudge, on the verge of laughing his head off, "a lotta good that'll do."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" the short tempered brown haired male demanded. Nudge opened her mouth about to go into a long explanation, but stopped, looking down at Angel. After a moment she nodded, staying silent.

_'Angel, are you sure about this?_' Max thought, hoping the girl was listening in.

**_'Yeah Max, we can trust them'_** the 7 year old responded, her voice echoing in their leaders head. Max hesitated before getting up and releasing the blonde teen.

"Wolf" the now freed girl snapped, rubbing her soar wrists. The male growled, but lowered the crossbow, not taking his eyes off his dark haired opponent.

"Fang" Max called, seeing his right side completely covered in blood. She walked over, examining his wounds, "You've lost a lot of blood" she observed and couldn't help but catch the smug look on Wolf's face.

_'Wait until he sees Fang heal himself'_ she laughed inwardly.

Fang reached down, grasping the arrow and ripping it out of his leg. A few of them flinched, watching blood spill out at an even quicker pace. In seconds the new comers were shocked having seen the once gaping wound heal itself, leaving only his blood stained clothes.

"Now if only you could make things bounce off you like superman" Gazzy exclaimed, laughing harder.

"That would be so cool, and he can fly so he'd be even more like him and..." Nudge rambled on excitedly, most of them tuning her out.

Max stepped closer as Fang extended his wings, she pulled the arrow free and ran her hand over the now healed area. He looked at her and she blushed, removing her appendage and stepping away.

_'Well its been one hell of a day so far and its not even noon'_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

**Well hoped you liked it, my favorite chapter so far.**

**Ages-**

**Max- 15**

**Fang- 15**

**Iggy-15**

**Nudge- 12**

**Angel- 7**

**Gazzy- 9**

**Kylie (dirty blonde, dark green eyes)- 16**

**Wolf (scruffy brown hair, blue eyes)- 17**

**Siren (light brown curly hair, blue eyes)- 10**

**Rain (straight black hair, brown eyes)- 13**


	8. Beginning of Operation Cupid

**Thanks Randomitis Sufferer for the review, this chapters for you!!**

**Beginning of Operation Cupid**

"Dr. Batchelder" a voice called, bring the Scientist back to reality. He turned his head towards the door, seeing a uniformed soldier standing there.

"Yes? What is it?" he all but snapped, running a hand through his hair.

"The Director would like to see you in her office... now" Jeb sighed, standing up from his chair, ignoring the hundreds of papers littering his desk.

He followed the armed guard down the hallway, though it wasn't necessary he'd been to her office more times then he can count, he could probably find his way blindfolded. They turned right and stopped in front of two large oak doors. The soldier knocked, before opening them and waiting for the scientist to go inside.

"Jeb, what a nice surprise" a female voice greeted as he stepped into the large office, the doors closing behind him.

"You called me here" he said, taking a seat in front of her desk. She smiled coldly, her icy blue eyes narrowing.

"Yes well it seems my plans for experiment 522 have met an unfortunate drawback" he raised an eyebrow, slightly amused at her attempt to contain her anger.

"How so?" he asked now interested. Hearing the sound of the office door opening, they both looked over, watching as an overly muscled man stepped inside. He had short blonde hair and green eyes, standing at about 6'1".

"Director, Doctor" he greeted, walking towards them clad in a white wife-beater and cargo pants.

"Clay" Jeb welcomed, turning a questioning gaze back to Alison Cornova, or the Director as most call her.

"Experiment 723 here was sent to retrieve 522 and 536 as you know" she began, pausing for a second, "Well it appears as though there was some kind of misunderstanding" she turned to the young man standing by her desk, glaring coldly.

"With all do respect, you never specified wether you wanted them dead or alive" he said.

"And yet you return here with nothing" she snapped, and he sifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking down. "I needed him alive" she yelled, slamming her fist down on her desk.

"What is it? What happened?" Jeb demanded urgently.

"Experiment 536 was supposedly killed yesterday" she replied.

"It was a shot to his heart at point blank range, there's no way he survived" Clay exclaimed.

"That cant be" Jeb shouted, jumping to his feet and knocking his chair over in the process, "prepare the helicopter, I leave in 5 minutes."

"And where exactly are you going Doctor?" Alison asked.

"Colorado"

* * *

Max sighed, wanting more than anything to break the awkward silence around them. They'd been walking for hours, heading towards some type of village the newcomers supposedly lived at.

"I'm really sorry about before, we just couldn't take any chances, ya know?" the girl named Kylie said, walking beside her.

"Uh yea, guess i'd do the same" Max replied, "but with better results" she added, and saw Fang smirk slightly.

"Okay so your a healer, you have super speed while flying, Angel can read/control minds, Nudge is able to... uh" Rain started, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail.

"I can see the past of anything I touch, its pretty cool, but still not as cool as Fangs power or Angels, I wish I was more like them but alas..." she was interrupted by Iggy's hand on her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Right, so anyway you can do that, Gazzy can mimic people, and Iggy can hear really good" Rain summarized.

"Pretty much, though you did leave some out" Angel said, "like Fangs super senses and i can breathe under water, oh and talk to fish." The girl looked at her weirdly, but shrugged.

"Hey what about me" Total exclaimed, trotting up next to them.

"Oh yea the talking dog" Rain laughed, giving him an _'are you serious'_ look.

"Hmm" he said, going over to Fang, obviously offended.

"We're here" a gruff voice called from ahead of them, and Kylie rolled her eyes.

"You'll get used to him, he usually not like this" she told them, her eyes following Wolf's retreating form as he wondered away from them toward one of the many huts in the large clearing. The Flock looked around, amazed. It was like stepping back into medieval times with knights and everything.

The village was relatively small, but peaceful, and it was everything the flock could've asked for at that moment.

"Wow" Total exclaimed in awe, jumping out of Fangs backpack that Iggy was carrying for some reason. Max looked around and noticed that Fang had actually disappeared, she didn't have to wonder long however as she saw a shadow pass by over head.

"Getting a birds eye view?" Kylie joked and Max laughed, finding she actually liked the girl, besides their rough first meeting. Rain wasn't so bad in her opinion either, she was pretty funny. Siren was really quiet, so Max was grateful for that. Wolf... she wasn't sure about him yet.

**_'He's just trying to look out for the others Max'_** Angel said, projecting her words into Max's head.

_'Angel what'd I tell you about reading the Flocks minds? Especially mine'_ the older girl scolded and she felt Angel leave her mind.

"Alright Rain here will show you guys to where you'll be sleeping, let you get settled in, then me and the others will come over later answer any questions" Kylie said before walking off in the direction Wolf went.

* * *

Max sighed again, this time in contentment, as she stretched her wings and laid down on her stomach. They'd been given a hut to themselves, which was small with only 2 rooms, but they'd slept in worse, much worse, at least this place had beds.

"Comfortable?" a voice asked, startling her.

"God Fang, do you always have to do that?" she demanded, seeing him leaning against the doorframe. He didn't say anything, but he did reward her with a small smile. Feeling like the sun had just come out again she laughed, glancing out the window at the now darkening sky.

"Don't worry Iggy's watching over the kids, so to speak" Fang said causing her to crack up again.

"Thanks a lot Fang" they heard from somewhere outside.

"Anytime" the dark haired male replied and Max was sent into another round of laughter. Fang watched her, silently walking towards the bed.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked him as he sat down beside her. He shrugged, nudging her over slightly to make room while lowering himself down onto the comfortable mattress. "Oh so you just came in here to steal my bed is that it?" she laughed, shoving him playfully with her shoulder, "don't you have your own?"

"Yours has better company" he replied, making her blush involuntary.

"Well too bad, its already occupied" she said, grinning while pushing him off.

"Your gonna regret that" he smirked tackling her off the other side. They landed on the floor and Max rolled to the side while he swung his body up onto his feet. Swinging around she sweep kicked him back onto the wood covered ground, trying to pin his hands above his head.

He smirked again, not even struggling as she straddled his waist in an attempt to use her own body weight, which is like nothing, to hold him down.

"Oh come on, I know our time at Anne's made you soft, but are you really this out of practice?" she laughed. Oh, that did it, in less than a second he had both her wrists pinned to the floor while he laid onto of her, careful not to hurt her, but also enough to keep her from going anywhere.

"Out of practice huh?" he grinned, and at that moment she could care less about him pinning her, all she could concentrate on was his beautiful smile.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" a voice cried out, and they caught a glimpse of Kylie's blonde hair before it was blocked by her closing the door. Max looked back at Fang, beyond embarrassed. They starred at eachother for about a minute before cracking up laughing, Fangs obviously being more controlled and quiet.

He rolled off her onto the floor, his wings crushed beneath him, but he didn't seem to mind. They began to hear music from outside and were slightly surprised to hear someone singing, but not just anyone, it was Siren, they could tell by her voice. Max and Fang glanced at eachother surprised, but laid back listening.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be_

The two teens glanced at eachother again as the song ended. "Angel" they said at once, sighing.

* * *

"Think it worked?" Nudge asked, grinning.

"Oh no, I'm not checking on them... They could be kissing" Gazzy exclaimed, making a disgusted face.

"Well how else are we supposed to know if it worked or not" Rain asked frustrated, she having been roped into this plan as well, objective? Get Max and Fang to confess their feelings, i know impossible right.

"Angel, what'd you think?" Iggy questioned, looking to get back at Fang by hopefully embarrassing him somehow during this 'Plan Cupid' as the youngest girl had called it. She looked to be concentrating and a few seconds later she flinched.

"They know it was us doing it on purpose" she informed them, flinching again.

"Aww man, thanks anyway Siren, you have a really pretty voice, I wish I could sing like that, oh well I..." she was once again silenced by Iggy's hand.

"It was nothing" the quiet girl said, smiling.

* * *

**Long I know, but hey see what one review does to me now? Imagine what a whole bunch would do.**

**Okay got a question, who do you wanna end up with who?**

**Max and Fang? (duh)**

**Iggy and Nudge?**

**Iggy and Rain?**

**Kylie and Wolf?**

**Siren and Gazzy?**

**Kylie and Iggy?**

**Rain and Gazzy? (Oo)**

**Fang and Kylie? (JK)**

**Max and Wolf? (REALLY JK)**

**Anyway review and tell me who you want with who! I cant make up my mind!**


	9. You guys are Erasers?

**Thanks ****Randomitis Sufferer, ****ShadX - Dramione Fan, and Silent Broken Heart for the reviews, so far the pairings are looking like Max/Fang (Duh), Kylie/Wolf, a tie between Iggy/Nudge and Iggy/Rain , and I agree with Random if i do pair Gazzy and Siren it would be like harmless flirting, or maybe just a close friendship that turns into something more later in life (whistles innocently).**

**Anyone I need more people to vote for pairings, or at least break that tie.**

**You guys are Erasers?**

"So What do you wanna know?" Kylie asked, throwing a stick into the fire they were all sitting around.

"Well, for one, what are you? You're not Avian Hybrids yet Fang here tells me you don't smell human either" Max spoke up, and the blonde cast a nervous glance at Wolf, who brushed his leg against hers, a way of reassuring her.

"Before I say anything, you must know that we hate The School just as much as you do" she told them and Max began to get a little paranoid, but she couldn't help but smile slightly when Fangs wing brushed against hers.

"We're 98% human, 2% wolf" the only male of the newcomers group laughed ruefully, saving Kylie the trouble. The Flock all visibly tensed, and Max couldn't help but glare at them.

"You're... Erasers...?" Gazzy asked slowly, almost trembling.

"NO, we're nothing like them" Rain snapped, jumping onto her feet. Fangs fists clenched, ready to protect his family at any costs.

"Rain" Kylie scolded, and watched as the girl slowly retook her seat on the log, "look, yes we have wolf DNA, but that doesn't make us Erasers."

"It does in my book" Max snapped, ready to yell U and A.

"Oh so I suppose if the school came out with some kind of harpy thing, we can blame you guys because you have avian DNA and wings" Rain shouted angrily, apparently having issues with the school, hell they all did.

"We don't trust anyone and it's kept us alive this long, what makes you think we'll believe you when you say you don't work for the school" Max glared.

"I don't care if you stay or leave, but don't insult my family" Wolf suddenly growled and Fang jumped to his feet, causing the brunette to rise, aiming his crossbow at the winged males head, "Lets see you survive this." Max stood also, along with Kylie.

"We can trust them Max" Angels voice squeaked, barely above a whisper.

"You don't know that, Anne fooled your mind reading abilities, what makes you think they're not" she snapped coldly, glaring daggers at Wolf and Kylie.

"Max" Fang growled warningly. She turned towards him, seeing his eyes glaring, not at the 'pack', but at her. Confused, she looked at Angel, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Oh god Angel, I..." she trailed off, mortified that she had snapped at her baby.

_**'Its alright Max'**_ the little girls voice said.

_'No, it's not'_ she thought back, looking to make it up to her. She looked back at Fang, catching his eye, a silent conversation passing between them.

"Wolf" Kylie said softly, placing a hand on his wrist. He glanced at her for a second before glaring back at the dark male across from him. She forced his hands down a bit, he resisted, turning his full attention on her, "You shoot him and we're no better than the school" she whispered.

He blinked a couple times, then looked at her hand still applying pressure on his wrist. Sighing, he reluctantly lowered his weapon, but watched The Flock closely. All the younger kids sat quietly, smart enough not to get in the middle.

Finally, after what seemed like forever Max and Fang broke eye contact, looking back towards their former opponents.

"Alright, I didn't trust you before and I sure as hell don't now, but I'll give you a chance if the Flocks willing" she said, cringing when she realized she'd cursed in front of the younger kids. She saw Angel grin, nodding excitedly.

"Well if Max and Angel are in, so am I" Gazzy proclaimed, smiling.

"OMG, this is going to be so much fun, we can paint eachothers nails and have pillow fights and..." thanks god Iggy covered her mouth, _'guess Nudge is in'_ Max thought amusedly.

"How bout you Iggy? Or would you rather sleep in a tree?" Rain smirked and he grinned.

"Well I'm never one to pass up a free bed" he replied. They all looked towards Fang, waitng for his answer.

_'If he's not okay with this, we're out of here'_ Max thought, still standing beside him. After about a minute he shrugged, showing he was okay with it, or at least willing to cooperate, for now.

"Awesome, you guys can stay here for as long as you want, I swear you wont regret it" Kylie exclaimed, sitting back down, Wolf, Max, and Fang doing the same.

"So do you guys like have like powers like us?" Gazzy asked, imitating her voice and adding a girly touch, making her wince.

"Well you've already seen Sirens, she can whistle a high pitch sound that blocks the signals your brain sends to tell your body to move, thus paralyzing you" Kylie replied, ruffling the girls hair.

"What about you?" Iggy asked, smiling over to where he knew Rain was.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that" she said cryptically, grinning.

"She can control the weather" Wolf spoke up, rolling his eyes, making her glare at him.

"Really? Wow thats really cool, I saw someone who could do that in a movie once, can't remember the name. Hey, what can you do?" Nudge asked him.

"He cant miss" Kylie answered instead, seeing as it was hard to explain.

"He cant miss? What's that supposed to mean" Total questioned.

"It means, he could be deaf, blind folded, facing the opposite way and still hit a target the size of a fly moving 180 mph" Rain smirked.

"Wow" Gazzy said this time before Nudge could open her mouth.

"If thats so, why isn't Fang pulling an arrow out of his head?" Max asked, also smirking, _'could he pull an arrow out of his head?'_ she thought, glancing at him.

**'Anythings possible'** the voice pitched in before becoming quiet again.

"Because I wasn't trying to kill him" Wolf replied, "My first arrow was aimed at you Max and would have missed the top of your head by an inch."

"But Fang heard it and stepped in front of you" Kylie jumped in, "and him being taller, the arrow was aimed at his neck."

"It was supposed to be a distraction while Kylie snuck up behind you" Rain added.

"The second arrow was to your thigh, I expected you to go down like the Erasers" Wolf went on.

"Been through worse" Fang shrugged nonchalantly.

"A lot worse" Iggy jumped in.

"Well the last shot was meant to graze your neck, most Erasers would back off after that, but you were faster than I anticipated" the human-canine ended.

"Can you use other weapons or just a crossbow?" Gazzy asked.

"Anything" a small voice replied and they all glanced over to where Siren was and Kylie nodded.

"Punches, kicks, bullets, rocks, anything" the blonde continued, "all thrown with perfect aim."

"What about you?" Max asked her.

"Nothin' special, my body continuously gives off sound waves that on one of my bad days can interfere with any electrical device within 1 mile radius of me, why do you think we live way out here in this village" she answered, sighing inwardly.

"She can sometimes concentrate it on one part of her body and release it like a sonic blast, but she can't control it" Rain spoke up and Kylie gave her an annoyed look that the girl just ignored.

"That seems cool" Angel reassured her.

"You don't know how many jobs I've lost because of it" the blonde flinched.

"That's right, you worked at that McDonalds, why do you need a job?" Nudge questioned, yawning slightly.

"The villagers here keep to themselves, no one really knows about this place because they grow all of their own food" Rain replied.

"And we eat, a lot" Wolf added.

"So we, well I, work" Kylie finished.

"We've got it covered" Max said, holding up the credit card that she still had from the day before, forgetting to give it back to Fang.

"Where'd you get that?" Rain demanded, leaning over for a closer look.

"It's a long story" Iggy replied.

"You know, you don't look half wolf, definitely not like Erasers. Hmm, are you sure? I mean I'm the white coats _did_ experiment with other animals" Nudge said in one breath.

"We're pretty sure" Siren smiled.

"You know how the Erasers have their... sort of werewolf form thing" Kylie asked.

"Yea" Max answered for the flock, thinking about Sam.

"Well so do we... sort of" the 16 year old continued, Max onc again getting that paranoid feeling.

"How so?" Angel jumped in, stroking Totals head, who was snoring loudly. Kylie looked towards the eldest there, him seemingly being their leader or 'alpha male'. He sighed at her pleading look then closed his eyes. There was a blinding light, but it was gone in seconds, leaving a very confused Flock, that is, until they saw Wolf.

Where the boy had been sitting now stood an incredibly large, completely black dog.

"We figured those scientists wanted us to be their new 'guard dogs' or something, good thing we escaped" Kylie said, running her hand over Wolf's fur, his blue eyes watching her.

"You'd never see this on Animal Planet" Gazzy pointed out, referring to the fact that wolves would actually eat birds if they could catch them, not sitting around a campfire together.

"Animal Planet?" Siren asked, the village didn't have TV's. They did have a radio though which Kylie had bought for her. (Thats where the music came from in the last chapter)

"Uhh... never mind" he replied, not in the mood to explain. Wolf laid down, still not changing back.

"Anything else you guys would like to know?" Kylie questioned.

* * *

**Alright no action in this chapter but i hope it does answer some of your unasked questions. Anyway if you want me to cover something that i may have missed in the explanations please tell me.**

**Like if you wanted to know something about the Pack that i hadn't mentioned in the chapter.**


	10. No Rest For The Wicked

**Thanks for the review ****Silent Broken Heart****, well heres the 10 chapter. Also, the plot really gonna start picking up =D**

**No Rest For The Wicked**

"Whatever it is can wait till tomorrow, time for bed" Max spoke up, judging the time to be around 1am. There was of course groans of protest all around from the Flock, but she wouldn't hear it, marching them all back to the hut. They all stacked fists and everyone went to bed except Max and Fang. She walked up to him, thankful for the cool breeze wafting in from the window.

"I've got first watch" he said before she could even open her mouth, "I still don't trust them." Max was about to argue that she'll take it, but realized with his new powers, he'd be the best one for the job.

"Fine" she relented, "but wake me for second." She stuck her fist out and he placed his on top, ruffling his wings slightly, letting them hang loose, not pressed up against his back. "Good night Fang" she parted, walking towards the girls bedroom.

"Night" he replied shortly.

* * *

Max opened her eyes the next morning and stretched. _'Wait'_ she thought, glancing out the window to see it was around 7am. She growled, practically stomping out of the room, careful not to wake the others.

"Fang" she hissed, but didn't see him in the tiny living room. "I told you to wake me up for second watch" she continued, looking towards the small kitchen, but it was empty. Opening the screen door carefully, she stepped out. After scanning the area, she found him near the river and panicked, seeing him drenched n blood.

Looking for his attacker, Max saw Wolf, standing feet away, same old crossbow in hand, but this time he had a shotgun in the other. _'Damn it, I knew this was a mistake'_ she thought, watching the brunette release another arrow into Fangs chest, who just stood there.

**'Maximum...'** the voice began, but she ignored him, launching herself in the air and using her super speed to plow Wolf into the ground.

"Max" she heard someone yell, but didn't respond, grabbing the shotgun and aiming it at the older boys head. She hated guns, but she also wasn't taking any chances.

"Max, stop!" Fang all but ordered. She saw him trying to walk towards her, which had to be difficult seeing as there were about 8 arrows sticking out of his legs.

**'Max, drop the gun'** the voice commanded.

"What the hells going on?" Max growled, glaring at Wolf, who knew better than to move when you had a hormone crazed girl aiming a shotgun at your head.

"Max" Kylie also shouted, coming into her line of vision. Max glanced back at Wolf, then to the gun, before throwing it off to the left.

"I repeat, what the hells going on?" she demanded.

"We were testing my healing ability" Fang finally replied.

"Huh?" she asked intelligently.

"I got bored after taking all 3 watches, when I went outside, I saw them" he continued.

"I was trying to dodge Wolf's arrows" Kylie added, Max just now noticing all the cuts on her arms, legs, and the few on her face. The said male got to his feet, picking up his crossbow, and moving to retrieve his gun.

"You couldn't sleep so you thought _hey, I'll make myself into a living breathing target board_?" Max asked Fang incredulously, but he just shrugged, which looked kinda weird considering he had arrows embedded in his shoulders.

"You might wanna get those out before you lose too much blood" Wolf advised.

"It wasn't all in vain, we learned his body pretty much just spits bullets back out, though it does take some time" Kylie paused, letting this sink in, "things like arrows you have to remove in order for him to heal."

"Nice to know" Max rolled her eyes, walking up to her second in command, noticing his once black wings were caked in blood. He tugged on the arrow in his shoulder, not showing any outward signs of pain.

She broke off one of the points, slipping it out of his left wing, then went to work on the one in his arm. Kylie and Wolf watched, silently smirking.

"So, how long have you 2 been dating?" the blonde asked suddenly, laughing when Max turned beat red, ripping the arrow out of Fangs arm with more force than she had originally intended. Kylie knew about 'Operation Cupid' and couldn't resist teasing them. Max ignored her, removing most of the arrows.

"What'd you mean Kylie, it's obvious they're not dating, I mean, you saw the way she threw herself at me" Wolf joined in, chuckling.

Even Fang smirked, seeing Max glaring daggers at them. She looked at him, saw his amusement, and roughly tore the last arrow out of his thigh.

"Go to the river and wash the blood off" she ordered and he rolled his eyes, walking away.

"As much fun as this has been, I gotta get to work" Kylie sighed, "I'm quitting today, working just isn't my thing."

"I'll be out hunting" Wolf stated, heading towards the woods.

"And I'll... Go make breakfast" Max grinned, walking back to the Flocks hut. _'Pay backs a bitch, and I serve it cold'_ she thought, while laughing her head off.

* * *

Fang walked back up to the village, clean, or as clean as a teenage mutant bird-kid on the run can be. Warning bells went off in his head as the smell of smoke reached his sensitive nose. Sprinting inside, he saw Max trying unsuccessfully to put out the fire on the stove.

He rolled his eyes, throwing his soaked shirt onto the flames, quickly putting them out.

"Fang" she gasped, having obviously not seen him run inside.

"10 minutes Max, 10 minutes I was gone and you decide to burn the hut down" he sighed.

"I was trying to make breakfast" she defended, her eyes wondering to his bare chest.

"I thought we agreed" he said raising an eyebrow, "you. Maximum Ride. Can't. Cook."

She ignored him, lifting her hand and tracing where the scars should have been from his encounters with Ari, but they had disappeared. He grabbed her hand, a little more tightly than he intended, but she didn't care.

"Don't" he hissed quietly, but it wasn't threatening in any way.

"Guys, what's going on? What's that smell?" Total asked walking in, followed by the rest of the Flock. Fang released her hand, heading towards the boys bedroom for clean, dry clothes.

"Max cooked breakfast" was his reply as he passed them. The younger kids, and dog, looked back at their leader, then at the mess in the tiny kitchen.

"I'm not Hungry" they pretty much all said at once and Max sighed.

"Yeah, yeah" she walked towards the only cabinet and pulled out 3 boxes of cereal, along with a couple bowls she had found while looking for a frying pan, "I'll go get some real food later, eat this for now."

Walking back over to the stove, she began trying to clean up the mess, dumping her ruined omelet into the trash.

* * *

Kylie walked out of the forest, deep in thought, not even noticing she was quickly approaching the McDonalds.

When she had first seen Fang walk through those doors, she had felt like he was a solution to one of her many ongoing problems. She wasn't like Max, who was in denial, she admits that she likes, possibly loves her best friend, Wolf.

The thing was, he didn't want a relationship. She had kissed him, he had kissed her, but when she had confronted him about it, he had said they'd be better off friends.

_'Ugh, he's so damn stubborn'_ she screamed in her head. She had tried getting over him, but nothing seemed to work until Fang showed up. The guy was hot, but she saw the way Max had been glaring at her and knew she didn't stand a chance, besides as soon as she saw Wolf in the kitchen she was reminded of why she fell for him in the first place.

Kylie was so distracted that she didn't even see a man step in front of her until he reached out and grasped her shoulders. Startled, her head shot up, glaring at him.

"Sorry" she mumbled, thinking she had almost ran into him or something, but he didn't loosen his grip. She stepped back and he finally released her. Looking at him, she saw he had short blonde hair and green eyes, around the age of 24. She also noticed she was right outside the McDonalds, and headed for the front doors.

"Hello Kylie" a low voice greeted, and she froze.

"Jeb" she hissed, turning to face him and about 19 Erasers, "so, you finally found me."

"Actually, I was looking for a group of kids... with wings" he said and she barked out a laugh.

"Have you tried the sky? I here bird-kids love it there" she remarked, grinning.

"Kylie, I know you may not care, but it's imperative that we find them" Jeb continued, putting on his best pleading look.

"Oh, you were serious? Well your right, I don't care" she snapped as the blonde guy stepped up, grabbing her arms.

"Tell us where they are, their trackers deactivated at this location" the doctor demanded, frustration seeping onto his face.

"Sorry, don't think I've seen any winged kids around here, but if I do, I'll be sure to give you a call" Kylie grinned, slamming her foot down on the Erasers. He let her go and she darted back into the trees.

"Follow her" Jeb ordered and Clay shrugged off his jacket, fur quickly covering his body.

* * *

Wolf's head shot up, his instincts screaming danger. He tried to pinpoint it, but he soon gave up, running full speed back to the village to round up his pack and warn the others.

He saw Fang dart outside and Wolf nodded towards him, a silent confirmation that he felt it to.

"Fang, what's going on?" Max demanded, joining the winged male on the porch, followed by the rest of the Flock. He didn't respond, concentrating on something that was lost on the others. They saw Wolf run out of a nearby hut, Rain and Siren right behind him.

"Got anything?" he asked, jogging over. Fang seemed to hesitate, before slowly nodding.

"Gunshots" he replied shortly, his hearing barely picking up the distant sounds.

"Kylie" Wolf whispered.

* * *

**Well there you have it, don't worry this story is about the Flock, well mainly Max and Fang, my OC's are simply there to pick up the plot =D you'll see!**


	11. Gotta Fight Another Fight

**Thanks for the reviews ****Randomitis Sufferer****, ****Silent Broken Heart****, Destiny, ****TwilightGirl100195****, and ShadX - Dramione Fan I'm really glad you guys/girls/others (hey, you never know) like it! As for your question Destiny, yes Fang can feel pain, and pleasure ^_~ but he's also building up a tolerance to it, don't worry all will be explained soon you just gotta wait for me to update =D**

**Gotta Fight Another Fight**

Kylie dodged the bullets easily, trying to led them away from the village without being captured herself. Hearing the sound of a chopper overheard she swerved to the left, continuing her mad dash through the woods. She ran for about a minute before being roughly slammed into the ground, claws raking her arm.

"Get off me you hairy son of a bitch" she growled, struggling and cursing herself for not transforming when she had the chance. Clay was getting tired of her constant kicking and biting, his nails digging deeper into her side. She stopped all of a sudden, closing her eyes and trying to concentrate on her wolf form, but he didn't give her a chance, sinking his fangs into the soft skin of her shoulder.

She cried out in pain, but he didn't let go, savoring the taste of her blood running down his throat. He was however unprepared when something big, and black rammed into his side, throwing him off the girl. Clay was back on his feet in seconds, turning to see a huge, pissed off looking wolf, standing protectively over Kylie, who clutched her shoulder to stop the blood flow.

"Touch her again and I'll shove your own foot so far up your ass you'll choke on it" a deep voice snapped, though only Kylie seemed able to understand him. Wolf glanced down at her, his fur bristling at the sight of blood.

"I'm fine" she said firmly, and Clay took advantage of the other males distraction, clamping his jaws around the _'boys'_ neck. Wolf growled, but couldn't move, his paws scraping uselessly on the ground. "Let him go!" Kylie ordered, sitting up.

"Clay" Jeb scolded, having exited the helicopter that had landed in a nearby clearing. The Eraser let go, Wolf involuntarily sifting back to his human form.

More Werewolf like creatures surrounded them, and Kylie found herself wondering where the hell the others were.

"Look, you tell us where they are and we'll let you two go" Jeb said seriously, and Wolf wished he had brought his crossbow. Yea sure he'd be dead in a matter of seconds, but at least he'd shut that asshole up for good.

"Go to hell" Kylie spat, gently running her hand over the bite marks on her best friends neck.

"Fine, we take them with us" the doctor sighed, 6 Erasers walked up and restrained the two teens. They were dragged into a clearing, the Helicopter now turned off and seemingly empty.

"Wheres the pilot?" Clay asked, now in his human form as well. The door opened and a body rolled out, followed by a tall, dark haired teen who landed gracefully on his feet.

"Fang" Jeb grinned, "I had a feeling you weren't dead."

"How?" Clay demanded, but was ignored.

"Forget them" the doctor ordered, nodding towards Kylie and Wolf, "I want experiment 536, alive." The Erasers took off and Fang shot into the air, the mutts following clumsily. The 13 left on the ground however were disposed of by a large explosion. Jeb blinked a few times, seeing Max, Iggy, and Nudge fighting the Erasers surrounding their two restrained friends.

Angel and Rain joined the fight, while Gazzy launched bombs at the ones still chasing Fang. Clay approached them, shifting forms again. Max faced him, blocking a punch, and sending her own towards his jaw.

"Don't hurt her" Jeb ordered, as Clay slammed his foot into Max's stomach. The Eraser backed off and three soldiers came and pinned the girl.

A soft, high pitched whistle resonated throughout the clearing as Siren stepped out of her hiding place, but the only ones who seemed effected by it were the flock and Pack.

"We came prepared" Clay laughed, pointing to what looked like a hearing aid in both of his wolf like ears, "it blocks high frequency sounds." Jeb turned his head back to the sky only to see Fang slam right into the ground, being paralyzed and unable to fly.

Siren immediately stopped, looking guilty. Everyone watched as the teen stood, his shoulder automatically popping back into place, while he pushed the bone of his broken rib back under the skin. Jeb smirked, seeing the many cuts and gaping holes heal over.

"Restrain them" he called out to his soldiers and they obeyed as the doctor walked over, revealing two syringes. Fang struggled, his hatred for needles fueling his rage, but it was useless as it pierced his neck. Once that was done, Jeb walked over to Max, doing the same. They both fell unconscious, their friends crying out for them to stay awake.

"Knock out the others" Jeb ordered, reaching into the Helicopter and pulling out a bottle of water. He poured it on the pilots head, waking him. The doctor would have liked to bring them all in, but he only really needed Max and Fang, besides, their only transportation couldn't carry them all.

Both the Flock and Pack were hit over the head and out cold by the time the Helicopter lifted off the ground. The Erasers also took flight, following behind.

_'Its for the world'_ Jeb thought, glancing back at the two unconscious forms of Max and Fang.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, had things to take care of, anyway this chapter will probably be the real start of the long, incredibly thought out plot ^_~ hope you enjoy.**


	12. Promises Made

**Many thanks to Selene Darkmoon, ****Randomitis Sufferer****, ****coachlover18**** for the reviews. This chapter is pretty... Well I don't know what to call it so here it is...**

**Promises Made**

Max woke up to see a plain white room and her best friend strapped down to a metal chair with steel-like restraints, much like she was. He was struggling, blood dripping from the cuts forming on his wrists. He lifted his head, catching her eyes.

"You okay?" she asked and he nodded. They sat there for another minute before a door off to their left opened, revealing Jeb, and a tall, blond haired woman.

"Maximum ride, it's nice to finally meet you" she smiled, walking up beside their chairs.

"Wish I could say the same" the girl rolled her eyes, but the woman simply ignored her. She strolled over to Fang, whose face was impassive other than the murderous glare he was giving the two adults.

"Experiment 536, I've heard a lot about you, quite the survivor" Alison smirked, running a manicured finger along his jaw, "you look so much like him." Fangs eyebrows raised ever so slightly, but she said nothing, walking back over to Jeb.

"What do you want from us" Max demanded, but was once again ignored.

"I want tests done on him, find out the full extent of his powers" the Director ordered and their former _'father'_ actually had the decency to look horrified.

"Those kind of tests could kill him, he's not completely invincible" he cried out and Max was getting that nervous feeling again.

"If this is a problem for you I'll assign someone more capable" the director threatened, making her way towards the door.

"No, I'll do it" Jeb sighed, glancing back at Fang.

* * *

Max sat helplessly as Erasers came in and strapped her best friend down on a metal table. "Fang" she called to him and he turned his head towards her, still struggling uselessly.

His eyes were haunting and she was even more freaked out by the fact that there was a trace of fear in them. She tried to smile and look confident that he'd be fine, but it turned into a wince as one of the Whitecoats wheeled in a metal cart. She tried not to draw his attention to it, but it was too late.

His face stayed impassive, but she could still see that trace of fear in his eyes and it was killing her.

"Fang" she called out to him again, but he never turned his head away from that table. She glanced back at it, utterly disgusted as her eyes trailed over the many needles, knives, and saws.

* * *

Iggy groaned, sitting up and listening to hear the others breathing. He shook Wolf, who was unconscious right beside him.

The older boy shot up, and frantically looked around for signs of Erasers.

"They're gone and I think they took Max and Fang with them" the blind winged teen said sadly, crawling over to Gazzy. Wolf nodded and stuck two fingers into his mouth.

Seconds later everyone was awake, trying to get the ringing out of their ears.

"And I thought Siren could whistle loudly" Nudge commented, rubbing her eyes.

"They _are_ brother and sister" Rain laughed.

"Really I didn't know that" Gazzy exclaimed, standing up.

"Guys listen up" Kylie interjected, that's when the others remembered Max and Fang were missing, "Angel, I need you to try and contact Max, find out where they are."

She nodded and closed her eyes while the others set up camp there.

* * *

Max closed her eyes tightly, to block out the sight of blood. She wished her hands were free so she could, first, strangle Jeb, second, cover her ears and escape the horrifying cries of pain coming from someone who hardly ever showed emotions.

They were torturing him for the sake of science and it was killing her.

Jeb wanted to remove her from the room, but she refused, now she was regretting it.

She slowly opened her eyes again and caught Fangs. She saw his pain as he he bit his lip until it bleed. His body involuntarily jerking away from the whitecoats.

It had started with a few slashes, which Fang didn't even blink at, then they started breaking bones, and he just laid there, not so much as flinching.

Now? Now, they were sawing off limbs, slowly. Without even a drop of Morphine.

It made her sick to see him like that, but she couldn't look away once their eyes met. There were drops of blood along his face and she watched the whitecoats out of the corner of her eye as they removed her best friends left leg, with nothing but a hand saw.

She still held his gaze, but he didn't even seem conscious anymore. His eyes were open but were glazed over. It was obvious he had removed himself mentally in order to withstand the pain.

Finally looking away, she watched a new leg sprout out from what was left of the old one.

"His heart beats getting too slow" one of the whitecoats said and Jeb ran a hand over Fangs forehead, brushing his dark hair away from his eyes.

"Shouldn't it be going a mile a minute by now?" another 'scientist' asked, looking at a clipboard.

"He's removed himself mentally, its a strategy used by some military branches to withstand torture" Jeb replied, "that's enough for today, he's lost too much blood as it is, get an IV in him." They did as they were told and Max found herself afraid to open her mouth, so she doesn't lose her breakfast as they removed all the limbs and bones.

"Fang" she said softly, but he didn't move, didn't blink.

"Maximum" she heard Jeb call and gave him a glare so cold, he froze in his advance towards her.

"I swear... I swear you will pay for this" her voice was low and deadly, making sure he knew it was a promise, not a threat.

"This wasn't suppose to happen" he whispered, exiting the room quickly, along with the rest of the whitecoats.

"Max" a voice rasped.

"Fang" she cried out. His face was pale, but at least he was back in the world of the living.

"We're going to get out of here I promise" he said before closing his eyes to rest. Losing that much blood would make anyone tired.

Max sighed, unable to get those images out of her head. She was use to blood, but seeing Fang like that, in so much pain, freaked her out, wether he can re-grow limbs or not.

* * *

Angel sighed and shook her head, unable to contact Max or Fang.

"Cant you just aim for Fang or something and throw rock, then see which direction it lands?" Nudge half joked then jumped when Kylie cried out.

"That's it"

"What's it?" Rain asked confused.

"Wolf aim for Fang and throw a rock, that's a great idea" they starred at her, "anyone have any better ideas?"

They all shook their head and Wolf staggered to his feet, grabbing a rock. He seemed to concentrate for a second and then lightly threw it...

...And it landed 6 feet in front of him.

"Well that was 5 seconds of my life I'll never get back" he huffed, sitting back down.

"Wait, try again, this time face uhh..." she paused then turned to her left, "that way." Wolf growled in annoyance, but stood anyway.

"This is stupid" he muttered, picking up another rock. He threw it and in mid-air they watched as it changed direction, landing right next to the other rock.

"I believe we have our heading" Kylie grinned, clapping her best friend on the back as he continued to stare at the rocks.

_'I'm gonna get you guys back, I promise'_ she silently swore, glancing up at the clear blue sky.

* * *

**Read, review, enjoy, I'm here to serve.**


End file.
